


Dark Desire

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: F/M, Kinky, Master/Slave, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelda finally is able to unwind - and with just the perfect slave...</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Desire

Zelda leaned back and on her arms, her legs spread as Link cowered between her thighs, licking along her nethers. She trembled softly and threaded her fingers into his hair, while he was working on making her moan. Seeing him naked and with just a green collar around his neck was by far more arousing than she could ever have fathomed, and every stroke of his tongue along her wet slit made her sigh with a trembling voice.

Impa had purchased her this slave of lust, and although she had been hesitant to allow him close, Zelda immediately had felt a deep longing for Link. Of course, she couldn't show this too obviously. There were too many risks to fall in love with a simple sex slave and show it to the world. But here in private, she could do with him whatever she wanted…

Zelda gently tugged on the leash attached to Link's collar, bringing him up on his knees with his back straight. His body was simply to die for - athletic and well-trained, without looking too bulky. His blue eyes gazed up at her with a questioning expression, and Zelda smiled, followed by a longing sigh which made Link blush just the slightest bit.

She could see that eating her out had aroused Link. His cock was erect and pulsing between his legs, and in this moment, it looked far better to Zelda than any of her toys. The enormous city of Hyrule couldn't offer anything that possibly surpassed the real thing. At least, that was her thought on it. She was tired of using inanimate objects to gain her lust. She wanted Link to take her.

Another tug on the leash brought Link up close to her. The wet tip of his member rubbed against Zelda's thigh, making her twitch softly. She reached for her nightstand and grabbed a condom, smiling as she noticed that Link had blushed furiously and averted his gaze, apparently in shame.

Zelda brushed her fingertips along Link's cheek with a feather-light touch. "Don't be bashful now. I allow you to stare… and to touch me without scolding you."

She was quite surprised when Link immediately took advantage of this privilege. Zelda shuddered when she felt his fingers teasing her nethers, while his lips had closed around her right nipple. The soft suction sent jolts up and down her spine, and Zelda moaned out longingly. This was just absolutely perfect.

Zelda somehow managed to open the little plastic square and slowly roll the condom down on Link's length. While she could do with her lust slave whatever she wanted, it would have been a scandal if she had been impregnated by Link. That was something she couldn't allow to happen. It would have made her lose quite some of her privileges… and that would only have been the beginning.

Link looked like the vision of a god when he leaned over her, and Zelda smiled at the way he moved. Link looked simply wonderful like that. She slowly wrapped a leg around his waist and pulled him closer, giving soft, erratic breaths. She was aroused beyond words, and wanted nothing more than feel what he could offer her. She wanted to forget for just a blissful moment that the rift between them seemed insurmountable. She just wanted to lose herself and be wrapped up in this bliss beyond words.

Zelda pulled Link closer with a rather impatient tug, and shuddered when she felt him rubbing up against her softly. He was taking his time, and it nearly drove her mad. She could have commanded him to hurry up, but at the same time, she didn't want that to happen. She wanted him to take his time, yet she could feel her impatience building up ever higher. It was an incredible tension between this, and simply getting her way and be done with it.

And still, he overpowerd her. In any way possible, he had put her under his spell. Zelda clung to Link, nearly desperate to keep her mind intact throughout their now rather heated lovemaking. But it was useless, and she finally arched with a high-pitched squeal, caught in an orgasm of an intensity she hadn't ever experienced before. Link gently sank down against her, and even though he was not supposed to get to her that quickly, Zelda couldn't help slowly petting along his back and nudging him to lay next to her.

"You're horrible." Zelda sighed quietly. "But there is little I can do to hide pleasure when you give it so readily."

Link chuckled quietly, tucking Zelda in gently and then drifting off to sleep. Zelda watched his face a while longer, then dozed off herself. Definitely, she had found someone matching for her.


End file.
